Serious Training Mission
by Saja
Summary: This is a fun fic I wrote about how Tasuki forced me to go on a training mission, and what happens when they try and out-smart me.... heh heh =^-^= R- for language.
1. Default Chapter

Funess with the bandits and Tasuki of course!!!   
  
"Training?!" Sara paced around the room, "but why?" "You want to be a bandit,   
so you have to train once and a while." Tasuki explained. Sara pouted, but eventually   
gave in. "So, what do I have to do then?" "You will have to survive out in the   
wilderness for a day and then you will have a final challenge. Me and the guys will come   
after you, and try and capture you." A grin crossed Tasuki's face, and his fangs poked   
out in a cute way. "Nani?! Are you serious?!" Sara flopped down on the bed. "Fine then.   
When do I start?" "Right now!" Tasuki grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down   
the hall. She protested, and tried to be dead weight, but Tasuki just picked her up, and   
carried her over his shoulder.   
After an enthusiastic trip to the outer courtyard of the bandit stronghold, Tasuki   
handed Sara a knife, and a fire starter. Then he gave her a little push towards the exit,   
and waved good bye.   
"Walking, walking, walking." Sara sang to herself as she stared down at her legs,   
watching them as she traveled into the woods. "Grr… I have no idea what to do. Hey,   
wait a minute. This is kind of like the army, kind of, and like combat. This reminds me   
of paintball back in my world, with a hint of manhunt thrown in. Well, if this is anything   
like the paintball I know, then those guys are in serious trouble. Heh heh heh."   
Sara spent the afternoon digging holes, pulling vines, and preparing for the   
oncoming attack. After she was satisfied with her artillery, she set herself up a base   
camp. She knew the guys wouldn't attack until the next morning, so she could relax for   
the time being. "I wonder how Tasuki is…… If Chichiri was here, he could catch me   
some fish to eat. I'm sooo hungry." Her stomach growled, demanding nourishment. "I   
can't believe Tasuki sent me off without lunch or dinner. I'm gonna get him for it later!"   
she smiled to herself, "He'll pay tomorrow. That's for sure!!!"   
  
  
~This is only the beginning. I'll finish the rest of the story soon….. heh heh heh =^-^=


	2. Ch. 2

Ch. 2   
  
After a night of restless sleep and dreams of a certain orange-haired bandit, Sara awoke in   
a cold sweat. She sighed loudly, and prepared for the day ahead. Sara perused her traps,   
making sure that none of the bandits would be able to penetrate her forces. That's when   
she heard it. CRACK. "Shhhhh…. Be quiet you idiot!"   
'Yes! They were coming… they are here…' a huge grin drifted across Sara's face. She   
watched as a few bandits walked directly towards the pit she had dug. SHWAAA… Two   
of the men fell into the pit followed by a loud thump. She looked at the remaining six,   
which included Tasuki and Kouji.   
  
Sara followed the bandits, intent on proving her worth to Tasuki. She heard a scream and   
saw one of the bandits fly into the air. He had apparently stumbled upon the spring trap   
she had set. Then one of the other bandits, who had been standing next to the one that   
had been shot into the air, tripped over a wire which sent a large basket of rocks tumbling   
down on three of the unsuspecting bandits. Now there were three, and Tasuki and Kouji   
were still among them.   
  
Sara frowned. Tasuki and Kouji were going to be very difficult to outsmart and   
outmaneuver. Sara watched as the one bandit fell into another pit she had dug. Tasuki   
then looked at Kouji and smiled. "I know you're out there, watching us. You better start   
worrying because those cheap tricks won't work on us!"   
  
'Ha! What a show off!' Sara mused to herself. She pulled a makeshift slingshot out of   
her pocket and loaded it with a small pebble. She pulled the elastic back and let the   
pebble fly. SMACK! It hit Tasuki square in the butt cheek. "OI!" he screamed and   
rubbed his rear. Then another pebble whizzed towards him. Tasuki ducked, and the   
pebble hit Kouji right between the eyes. He went tumbling to the ground.   
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" Tasuki fumed. Sara let one more pebble fly, but this time   
Tasuki saw it coming and dodged. "Ah ha!" he pointed to where Sara was crouching in   
the bushes. "Eeep!" Sara darted from her hiding spot and off into the woods to escape   
the wrath of Tasuki.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit…." She breathed as she ran down the path towards her camp, dodging   
trees and stumbling over rocks. She feared Tasuki was gaining on her.   
"GAAAHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as Tasuki appeared in front of her. She fell   
backwards onto the ground. Tasuki leaned down on top of her and pinned her to the   
ground.   
  
"Damn it." She whispered. "What?!" Tasuki said intelligently, "You put up a pretty   
good fight. Hell, you even knocked out Kouji!" Sara sighed and looked away from   
Tasuki's gaze. "I wasn't good enough to beat you though…." "Hey, this was your first   
training mission. I'm shocked that you almost beat me. But, I guess I'm just too much a   
man for you to handle." He said smugly.   
  
"What?!" Tasuki demanded. "Get off of me already!" Sara yelled. "Nope! You're my   
prisoner now and I intend to deal with you." Sara's eyes grew wide, and she looked up at   
Tasuki. Suddenly, he covered her mouth with his own and lightly kissed her. Sara   
fumbled around like crazy. She had never been kissed like this before.   
  
Tasuki broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. "Tasuki? What?" "I… I… I didn't   
mean to do that to ya. I mean I just wanted to tell ya that…. That I love you." Tasuki's   
gaze dropped and he was ready for rejection. But, to his surprise, Sara leaned up and   
kissed him. When the kiss broke she stared at him and smirked. "Tasuki…. I love you   
too. I've always loved you. Even when I was living in my own world, I longed for you.   
I love you so much." Tasuki pulled her into a hug and held her lovingly. "We're   
together now. That's all that matters. I'll never let us be apart again."   
  
After retrieving the bandits that had fallen victim to Sara's traps, Tasuki and Sara retired   
back to their room in the bandit stronghold.   
  
"I love you…" Tasuki held Sara close. "And I you…" Sara snuggled up against his   
warm chest. They fell asleep together, in a loving embrace. Neither of them ashamed of   
what they were or how they came to be. All that mattered now was that they were   
together at last, for all eternity.   
  
~ Owari   
  
  
Rant: I finally finished it! Kind of corny, but I like it. Please tell me what you think! ^-^


End file.
